


Hair Of The Dog

by Anoldfriend, RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bleeding From Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Eve, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Hannibal Lecter, Uncircumcised Penis, Unhealthy Relationships, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoldfriend/pseuds/Anoldfriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: They say the cure is in the hair of the dog that bit you. Will Graham sure seems to think so, because he keeps going back to the dog.It appears Will Graham is suffering from some form of Stockholm syndrome.He's always known it was Hannibal Lecter that framed him as the Chesapeake Ripper. But Hannibal, being the master manipulator that he is, has somehow slithered his way back into Will's good graces.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter (background), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hair Of The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This was an RP I did with the wonderful icstars. The Hannibal to my Will. Enjoy, ficcers.

Will's shaky finger places the quarter into the slot, hearing the dial tone hum into his ear. 

With trembling hands he reluctantly dials Hannibal's number - heart throbbing in his chest as the line begins to ring. 

The truth is, there are a few other people Will could call to pick him up, but Hannibal's the only one he really wants to take him home.

He shouldn't. He shouldn't want anything to do with that man after the horrific ordeal he put Will through. It's because of Hannibal that Will was locked away in BSHCI in the first place.

It's quite a long story really. And Will himself still doesn't understand Hannibal's motive for that. All he knows is that Hannibal framed him for his murders, had Will locked up for months, and then for some reason decided he missed Will too much, and went on a murder spree so the FBI would realize they arrested the wrong man and set Will free. And the crazy thing is, it worked.

Will's being released from custody today and cleared of all charges. 

Now, I'm sure you're wondering why he's calling Hannibal of all people, to come pick him up. 

The answer is fairly simple. It appears Will Graham is suffering from some form of Stockholm syndrome. 

He's always known it was Hannibal Lecter that framed him as the Chesapeake Ripper. But Hannibal, being the master manipulator that he is, has somehow slithered his way back into Will's good graces. 

It was simple really. It didn't even require a well thought out plan. All he did was visit Will in the BSHCI a few times a week.

At first Will was full of hostility. He'd spend the whole visit making snide comments, and rolling his eyes. The occasional threat to Hannibal would make it in there sometimes too, but Hannibal would continue coming anyway. He was always so patient with Will. He would listen to him without getting overly defensive or argumentative. And sadly, Hannibal was the only one truly listening to him.

Jack only visited once and it was very clear he didn't believe Will.

The time Beverly came just ended up making Will sad more than anything. He thought she had come to check up on him, and he still remembers the pang he felt in his heart when he realized she just needed help with a case. 

Alana was fairly warm during their visits, but she didn't come very often. She was either too busy or trying not to stay attached. 

Hannibal on the other hand came all the time. Will eventually got to a point where he looked forward to the visits. He'd even start to open up and have real conversations with Hannibal. Laughing and joking even, like they used to do. And then Will reached a point where he wasn't just simply looking forward to their visits, he started missing Hannibal when he was gone. 

Hannibal became the first thing Will thought about when he woke up, and the last thing he thought about when he went to bed. 

There were points where Will would chastise himself for it. Question his sanity. His heart was betraying him. He knew damn well Hannibal had put him in this prison, but he got to a point where he didn't even care. That's what most would call Stockholm syndrome. Will was identifying with his captor. He grew more and more emotionally attached with every visit. 

Most of the visits were pleasant, but one in particular, had not gone as Will had hoped. 

It was only a few nights ago. Christmas Eve as a matter of fact. 

Despite the fact Will Graham would most likely be spending Christmas alone, even if he were free, he still couldn't help but feel extra lonely tonight. At least if he were home, he'd have his dogs, and a tree. He could spend the evening curled up on the couch with cocoa and cheesy Christmas movies. Far better than sitting by himself in this tiny cell, on a springy cot. No tree. No movies. Nobody. 

He leaned his head back against the brick wall behind him - eyes shut,humming along softly to 'Do You Hear What I Hear'.

Chilton was kind enough to allow one of the guards to play Christmas music on a little portable radio for Will's cell block.

It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Comforting even. 

Still, he found himself thinking of Hannibal. He figured Hannibal was probably throwing some extravagant Christmas party that all of his co-workers and acquaintances would be attending, and he'd most likely be the hot topic of the evening. He shuddered at the thought.

Will's normally not one for parties, but he would've gone if Hannibal had invited him. Spending Christmas with Hannibal sounded pretty nice about now as a matter of fact. 

Will was in Hannibal's mind often, he hadn't expected the other to grow so attached to his thoughts. What was once a curious rabbit hole he traveled down into Will's Wonderland, intending to destroy him on the inside out somehow grow fond of his existence? Simply accepting his fate as he took his seat at Will's tea party.  
He had found himself standing before The Mad Hatter many a times before, tonight standing with a foldable chair in hand to take a seat. 

Hannibal had entered without a sound, a simple nod to the Guard after being allowed access finding the music he played to be fitting. So much joy and love playing softly in a place so devoid of all feelings. He could practically smell the loneliness in the air, in fact he could smell Will's scent more strongly today as he could practically taste the abandonment the other felt he found it quite delicious as he let himself indulge in Will's pain, his sadistic thoughts being his nature.  
Setting out the chair just inches away from the cell bars. Everytime he visited him he made sure to bring his chair closer and closer. Hannibal was blind to Will's state, even still he picked away at his brain to burrow his thought into Will's mind so he could feel what he felt. To feel complete. Metaphorically bringing them closer. He had feigning thoughts acknowledging that he was having obsessive thoughts on Will Graham.

He sat, crossing one leg over the other as he stayed quiet even lowering his breathing to listen to Will's humming much clearer. A soft ring to his ear, he wondered where Will's voice felt on a chorus level, was he a tenor or perhaps a soprano? He'd love to hear Will sing for him.  
As he listened more he'd eventually find the thought to speak up, "Do You Hear What I Hear was originally written as a plea for peace during the Cuban Middle Crisis," Starting with a mindless fact, "Tell me, Will. What's your plea for peace you sing for?"

Will's eyes immediately popped open at the sound of Hannibal's voice. He had been so lost in thought, he didn't even hear the man coming. A pleasant surprise indeed. 

Even though Hannibal had been visiting Will regularly, he still hadn't expected him to show up on Christmas eve. He figured Hannibal would be busy throwing some big shindig. Pretty much anything other than a prison visit. 

Will got up from his cot, and made his way over to the bars, trying not to grin too widely or seem to eager. On the inside he was beaming. 

"Simple really. To go home." 

Hannibal didn't give Will the eye contact he knew the other needed, once hating eye contact so harshly he knew his own Maroon eyes that Will could stare at, he knew he was becoming like a drug for Will since he planned that. Getting closer to his goal while risking his own sanity.  
Looking at Will's body instead, he noticed how he's lost a bit of weight in Prison. Was Chilton restricting his meals? Had he been a bad prisoner or was he rejecting them outright? Looked messy, overgrown, his facial hair more full than before. It wasn't bad look for Will though Hannibal preferred him clean. 

Tilting his head he'd almost smirk, "Why so eagar to go home, it's not like you have many people waiting outside for you. You're a criminal." Always taunting in his words, he always balanced between caring statements to deadpanned comments. Playing both sides as friend and enemy almost to combine the two. He wanted to stretch him further.

"What would you do if you could go home, Will? Describe it for me."

Will felt his heart sink a little. Hannibal was right. If he ever were to get out of this hellhole, his life would never quite be the same. Even if he was somehow proven innocent, his stint in the BSHCI would follow him forever, and people would still always wonder. Be that as it may, it was better than living in a cage. 

"I'd still have my dogs. Be able to go outside." 'Have you.' That one of course stayed in Will's throat. Will himself didn't even want to acknowledge that in his own head. It just popped in there. He shook it away. 

"If I could go home, I would hug my dogs first of all. Take them for a long walk. Feel the cool night air on my face. Watch a Christmas movie or two. Stupid shit like that, I guess." 

He felt insecure about his answers. Like no matter what he said, it would seem silly. 

"Ah, yes," Hannibal opened his hand to check his nails, preening himself as though he was interested in his own thoughts to even focus on Will, devoiding him of a two side conversation, "the mutts, could never forget. I visited Alana recently, she tells me the one you named 'Winston' misses you." Bringing his hand back to his lap, "Have you heard word of Alana?" 

Hannibal knew how much Alana hurt Will, in a sense he couldn't help but feel jealous of what Will felt towards her. Jealous that he did not feel that way towards him, growing curiosity for Will to become his. His own Therapist worried he was growing too fond of Will Graham and he used it as a reason to get up in the morning. He began to miss him as well. He wanted Will to feel punishment for his feelings towards Alana, show him that he was wrong in his feelings, not only wrong but blind. How would Will feel if he knew the relationship he had with Alana, it had been mere days since he had spent the night with her. Will's greatest enemy yet closest friend sleeping with the very woman that rejected him?  
"She worries about you. On how you still accuse me."

Will shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Alana. Her visits had been dwindling lately. He tried not to take it personal. Chalked it up to her trying to keep a safe distance, that Will couldn't really blame her for. 

"She visits sometimes." Will replied, starting to pace along the bars. "I've seen her about four times since I've been in here. I take it, you've spoken with her recently?" 

Will really didn't want to talk about his blaming Hannibal for his incarceration. He knew for a fact, it was Hannibal, but it being brought up, served as a painful reminder that he had allowed the menacing doctor to get under his skin. That's something he tried his best not to acknowledge. 

It really was such a strange thing. To hate someone and long for them at the same time. It felt like he really was starting to lose his mind. 

Did Hannibal dare to tell Will? Had Alana not mention a thing, oh, why should she? She felt just as guilty if not more for bringing Will to that state to accidentally have someone come to close without comfort. Will knew Alana didn't want to see him anymore, he shouldn't be that dumb after trying to kill Hannibal like he did. The physical scars hurt but still he'd let Will harm him again to let him release his anger, a boy locked up so tight like him must desire it so.  
It seemed tantalizing, to tell Will in great detail what his last conversation led to. Perhaps give him a hint, "I had her over for Dinner and a glass of wine the other night, she at first wasn't letting me know how you were. I grew curious." He nodded, "I believe you have calm down since your little outburst." Turning his wrist slightly as he peaked at the healing stitching, almost dying by a proxy of Will's. He would have rather much preferred Will's own hands than some cocky amateur. Will would kill him with his own hands and he'd give in to his touch. 

"You hurt me greatly, Will," He spoke flatly as he looked up with a neutral expression, "tell me, has your anger worn off, what's left of you, Will?" Sitting up straight he'd give him just a moment of contact to analyze his face.

Hannibal using the word 'hurt' to describe how he felt, was not something Will was prepared for. And even though he knew Hannibal deserved it, it still made him feel a little bad. 

"My anger has certainly worn down. You of all people should know this." 

After all, their conversations had evolved so much since Hannibal first started visiting. Surely Hannibal could tell Will had been warming up to him. 

"So, dinner with Alana, huh?" Will couldn't help but inquire before Hannibal even had time to respond to him about his anger issues. "So how'd that go?" 

And just like his favorite activity Will was like a fish to Hannibal waiting to be caught, luring him in with word after word, visit after visit. Will held onto his word like the Gospel. If he were to leave the conversation he would surely miss him, to cut the conversation short or change the subject. Would it drive him wild? Feeding into Will's psyche,  
"Nothing important to you, wouldn't desire to bother you with the details but we are growing close." He gave a simple nod. 

Bringing himself to stand to stretch his legs, "The anger will never be truly gone, Will, merely in a dormant form. It will plague you forever because you know nobody will ever believe you," Changing his tone he'd place his hands by his side, he made sure to time his movements by the guards gaze, he wasn't paying attention, "it still eats you up, doesn't it? Even you're free nobody will believe you" he was the conductor of this Rollercoaster, Hannibal would tell Will to jump and he would ask how high. Hush in his voice as he kept contact on Will's face, in a flash dropping his mask as he looked up and down Will before giving a small smile, "You do look good caged up, have you read Freddie Lounds' new article? Surely I should mail you a copy." Teasing more, poking more, he loved to see the bad side.

Will's stomach churned at the thought of Hannibal and Alana. He swallowed thickly - a bitterness coating his tongue. 

But much to his own surprise, it wasn't Hannibal he found himself jealous of. Not really. Maybe a tiny smidge for nostalgic reasons, but the burning jealousy, that rised in his chest was of Alana.

The thought had Will squeezing the cold metal bars irrationally hard. It explained why Hannibal had been more distant this visit. 

Will chose to hold his tongue on that subject, and could only hope that Hannibal hadn't noticed the extent of his internal anguish. 

"I'm not so sure I care anymore." He finally says, loosening his grip on the bars - his hands now slippery with sweat. 

"If anybody believes me, that is. I was already a wallflower before any of this. Probably won't make much difference." He paused for a moment, listening to Elvis' soft voice echo through his cell. The irony of Blue Christmas playing during this moment was not lost on him. 

"Do I even wanna know, what poison Freddie Lounds is churning out this week?"

This visit had already gone badly enough for Will's taste. 

Much closer he could see the pain he caused in Will's eyes, he hid nothing in those beautiful blue eyes. Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly as he spent the moment drinking up every detail on Will's face, breathing in softly and smelling him much closer. The fear, the desperation, the jealousy he could taste better than any meal he had prepared before. 

If he could he would have dragged his tongue along those bars just to get a real taste of the other Man's sweat, how long has he waited to taste him? How much longer would he have to wait.  
Humming with a smile as Will finally broke the silence to speak, Will acted as though he didn't care and maybe he didn't but another part held onto the truth that he was greatly hurt and not wanting to show it, like an injured animal he'd rather stagger off to die alone rather than be seen. 

"Suppose its best if you don't." Hannibal moved to sit back down, knowing if he stood any longer he might do or say something he'd regret, Will wasn't ready for it yet anyways. 

"Received any Christmas Cards?" He had sent one out though he is unsure if it had been delivered yet. Hannibal had to keep up the formalities of sending cards to those he beloved dearly.

Will breathed a small sigh of relief when Hannibal sat back down. For a moment there, he thought he was about to leave already. Leaving Will hanging, high and dry. And on a bad note. On Christmas eve no less. 

This visit hadn't gone particularly well, but as long as Will doesn't feel worse after Hannibal leaves than he did, before he arrived, he'll take it as a win. 

"Christmas cards?" Will snorted at the thought. "Yeah, no."

As pathetic as Will knew it was, he kind of wished he had. It's kind of ironic that when he was free, he didn't care that much about friendly interactions with others. Or having friends at all really.He preferred isolation for the most part. And now that he's locked away from all of it, he's starved for human interaction. Particularly from Hannibal Lecter. 

He felt comfortable with Hannibal in a way he never had with anyone else. His exception to the rule, if you will.

Hannibal allowed for the silence to fill the air for the time being, simply letting himself listen to the music that and Will's breathing.  
Their visits usually did hold plenty of silence in-between, words left unspoken, insults left on the tongue. Hannibal found himself playing with his food often when he came to visit, seeing how long Will would go before he desired to break the silence so much different to how he acted in his office, quiet and reserved it was always Hannibal who had to initiate a conversation.  
Watching him in his cage became a common thing for Hannibal when he visited, as if he were at the zoo he watched Will prowl around in his restricted home. Will was a caged animal after all, a creature such as him didn't deserve to be locked up allowed to run free and return to the land. Will will always find himself to be that of an animal, a once poorly domesticated blood hound now ready to bite the hand that fed him. 

Should he leave Will with one last thought? Surely he had to gather his things, nearly pushing four o'clock he could see on his watch. He had a Dinner Party at eight.  
"When should I visit you again, Will?" He lowered his wrist after checking his watch, "surely you have better things to get to."

Will's patience with Hannibal was wearing thin. The man came to visit him on Christmas eve, on a night he knew Will would be particularly lonely. Vulnerable. And Hannibal had barely even made eye contact with him.

He supposed Hannibal's coldness was punishment for Matthew Brown. Will did try to have him murdered after all. But Hannibal should have recognized he deserved it. Apparently he didn't. Apparently he also really knew how to hold a grudge. 

Will wasn't particularly in the mood to fight, but he was also pretty tired of swallowing down his feelings all the time. He did that a lot with Hannibal now. Not so much when he was free though. You'd think prison would make one stronger, but it broke Will. 

He'd been so desperate for human interaction, he'd become a doormat. Hannibal changed him. 

"Why'd you come here tonight, doctor Lecter?" The words came out with a bitter bite. 

He squeezed the bars with hostility, realizing he better say his peace before his voice breaks.

"I was pleasantly surprised you came. But now I wish you hadn't." 

Will immediately started second guessing the decision to say that out loud.

Hannibal brought himself up from his chair again as he folded it back to return to the Guard, keeping it under his arm he'd look to Will with almost a smile. Will held the bars once more with a white knuckle grip, Will's grip must have been quite strong often wondering how that grip would feel around his windpipe. How much would it take for Will to break under it all, finally lash out and show Hannibal that animal he knew that hid in the shadows.  
Glancing back to the Guard who paid no mind to their conversation. He'd set the chair again the wall behind him as he approached closer to Will's cell. 

He'd graze his hand over Will's knuckles before he gentle held the bars. Hearing a guard notice as he barked an order for Hannibal to take a step back, he would not listen at first.  
"I simply wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, Will." He'd lean forward, "Your absence from my Office has become quite unbearable but I do not know if I can call you a friend, again." Still playing this poor game of manipulation he heard the Guard shout to him again as he let go of the bar, he'd take a step back to grab the chair now standing distant from Will's cage. 

"Shall I cut my visits all together? I believe we could repair our friendship, though it is a two man job. Tell me, Will do you think you'll do your part?" Leaving that as a goodbye he'd simply nod and wave before walking off.

That simple brush of warm flesh against Will's fingers, had him weak in the knees. He faltered momentarily, almost whining at the loss when Hannibal retracted. 

The desire to yell out 'come back' pulled inside his chest. It took everything inside him to let it die there. 

His hands pulled at the bars impossibly tight, he squeezed his eyes shut, and let his head hang down. It was all he could do to keep his composure.

But Will did not regret saying his peace. Not for a second. At least he could sleep tonight feeling a little less pathetic.

He chose to ignore Hannibal's question. He couldn't answer that right now. Although Will wouldn't know what to do with himself if Hannibal did stop coming to see him all together. But he wouldn't grovel. Not right now. 

A "Merry Christmas, Hannibal" filled with hostility was all he could manage. 

Hearing the final word from Will was enough to satisfy him for the night. Will would be on his mind, his 'Thoughts and Prayers' that others gave during his parties that everyone attended, tonight one guest would be missing but it was for the best even if it hurt Hannibal just as more.  
He couldn't explain the pain he felt in his chest, lying awake at night thinking of Will in his cage. He had been honest when he said the absence in his Office had become unbearable, he tried filling it with others. Alana Bloom being such but even with her dark hair and pale skin, blue eyes the fantasy of it being Will with him never lasted. His own Therapist expressed worry over his closeness but he knew what he felt. Locking Will away did not rid himself of his addiction like he thought it would. Oh, who would crack for the other first? 

Walking through the State Baltimore as he passed the Guards who gave him quite the nasty glare, he'd find himself exiting the building. It was dark, cold, expected for a Christmas Eve afternoon. He wondered if it would snow, he wondered if he would be in Will's thoughts just as he was in his own. He already found himself missing Will's aggression as he walked to his car he'd take his hand, the one he swept over Will's knuckles dapping the pad of his fingers on his tongue yet it wouldn't be enough to sate his appetite. It would seem he would have to eat him.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is already written, so I'll be updating a few days a week. So stick around.
> 
> (This isn't abandoned. I just need to edit the chapters. Working on it.)


End file.
